


Maid to Order

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Sherlock, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the maid outfit wasn't going to be just for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid to Order

The case was fairly straightforward. But Sherlock had insisted the disguises were necessary. If John had made a poor security guard, it was only partially due to Sherlock Holmes in a ludicrous maid outfit.

But somehow still incredibly hot.

The Yard had made their jokes. Sherlock ignored them as he gave Lestrade the details, towering over the DI in heels, John hovered just behind, decidedly not looking up the skirt when Sherlock leaned forward.

**

The next day John walked into the flat and stopped dead in his tracks. Sherlock was bent over with a feather duster, skirt riding up, revealing stockings and garters and black silk pants. John's mouth went dry immediately. He swallowed twice. “I thought we solved the case.”

“Indeed,” rumbled Sherlock. He picked up John’s identification discs from the floor and looked up at him over his shoulder.

"Is this what it takes to get you to clean the flat?" He joked weakly.

Sherlock slowly straightened, the sound of the metal chain sliding through the tags loud in the quiet room.

John shrugged off his coat, enjoying the sight before him. The light shone through the windows, haloing Sherlock's hair as he regarded John.

"I do believe those are mine," said John, stepping towards the imposing figure. Jesus, Sherlock had amazing calves, especially in those heels. He dragged his attention back to his flatmate’s face. Sherlock's expression was carefully neutral, eyes watching him draw closer.

John stopped just in front of him. The discs swung loosely in Sherlock's hand. Nodding half to himself, he moved suddenly, knocking Sherlock back into his chair with a rough kiss. Before the detective could react, John had the chain twisted around Sherlock's wrists, grabbed his hips and was pulling him up so his ankles rested against John's shoulders. Sherlock panted, eyes blown, arms above his head, skirt gathering around his waist.

Turning his head and keeping an eye on Sherlock, John kissed an ankle, stroking his hands down the sheer stockings. He pulled the long legs up a little more so he could run thumbs along the exposed skin of his thigh to the silk pants.

"John," Sherlock panted, trying to rock against his thumbs and getting no leverage.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are a fucking tease," growled John, cupping his balls through the silk and rolling them gently.

The detective’s eyes fell shut, moaning softly. They wet spot on the pants grew while John watched, licking his lips.

Reaching down, John grabbed the band and pulled them up just enough to expose Sherlock's arse. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you prepare yourself for me?"

"Use your powers of deduction," Sherlock purred.

John dragged a thumb through the slick mess at his entrance before pushing it past the tight ring. Sherlock bowed and cried out, tugging at the chain around his wrists.  

"Don't break my discs," growled John, fucking him slowly with his thumb.

Sherlock twisted underneath him, hair wild as he bucked against John. Withdrawing his thumb, John plunged two fingers inside, twisting his wrist.

"John!" Sherlock's eyes flew open. He stilled his hand to give him time to adjust, watching his face. When he was certain he could handle it, he started sliding his fingers again, scissoring when they were fully buried.

Satisfied, John adjusted Sherlock and pulled him up higher. He rubbed his cheek against the stocking and sank down into his lover, holding him in place. "Mm. I can't keep this angle," panted John, pulling out. "On your knees over the back of your chair." He carefully set him down.

Sherlock found his feet and obeyed, skirt falling back down over his bottom. John lifted it and admired the view for a moment before pulling his hips back and burying his cock all over again.

His lover moaned underneath him as he fucked him slowly, reaching around to rub his cock through the silk before freeing it and stroking him. "More, John, _please_ ," groaned Sherlock, the chain rattling with every thrust.

John's free hand held his hip nearly hard enough to bruise. Sherlock's head dropped to the back of the chair, groaning his pleasure as he picked up speed. John twisted his wrist, bringing Sherlock closer and closer.

"God, Sherlock," moaned John. "Can I come across your lips?"

Sherlock moaned and pulled away, turning over. He took his own cock in hand and opened his mouth. John stroked himself a few more times, leaning forward and resting one hand on the back of the chair for support as he came. Thick white streaks landed on his mouth and cheek. Indecent. Beautiful.

John panted and stumbled back. Sherlock looked wrecked. Cum stained the dress and he licked what had fallen on his lips. John plopped into his own chair, exhausted.  "Hope that wasn't a rental."

"No. I can wear it as often as we wish."

“Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is indebeted to [taikova ](http://taikova.tumblr.com/post/84647594503/what-do-you-think-of-these-disguises-john)and [willietheplaidjacket](http://willietheplaidjacket.tumblr.com/post/84768460287/the-ever-fabulous-taikova-cranked-out-a-couple-of) and their awesome art.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
